Wags the Dog Through the Years
The evolution of Wags the Dog (1995 - Present). Costume 1 1995 - 1997, 1998: The original Wags costume has very dark brown fur, the eyes somewhat resemble snake eyes, and it lacks the letter W on his chest. This costume was made of pieces of furniture and had a slightly protruding belly that would “drag”, as mentioned in his self-titled song. Appears In: * Big Red Car * Wake Up Jeff! * Carols in the Domain 1996 * Wiggledance! Live in Concert * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video) (Front Cover) * Funny Greg Rare Costume 1996: His fur is lighter and his eyes are now more dog-like, but Wags still lacks the letter W on the chest. Appears In: * Late 1996 concerts. Costume 2 1997 - 1998: The costume is similar to the previous one, but it now has lighter brown fur, even more so than the first one. The head is in a different shape and the tongue is bigger. Wags has now got a W on his chest and the stomach of his does not wobble alot and the nose is smaller. Appears In: * The Wiggles Movie * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video) * Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * Yummy Yummy (1998 video) * The Wiggles (TV Series 1) Costume 3 1997 - 2001: Wags looks rather different from Costume 3. Now he has a chubbier body and he also has much larger eyelids. His fur is a slightly darker brown in color and his jaw is longer. The eyes are also thinner, allowing the pupils to be bigger. Appears In: * 1997 Christmas concert * Wiggle Time! (1998 video) Concert Songs * The Wiggles TV Series 1: Muscleman Murray and Spooked Wiggles Concert Songs * Wigglemania Live in Concert * The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland * Toot Toot! * The Wiggles (TV Series 2) * The Wiggly Big Show (stage screen) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo in "Wiggly Christmas Medley") * Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * late-2000 concerts * Yule Be Wiggling * Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (Front Cover) Costume 4 1999: This costume resembles the 3rd costume, but with darker fur, bigger pupils, more oval-shaped irises, a rounder and slightly shorter snout, and longer ears. The W is also closer to the center of his stomach. Appears In: * The Wiggles (TV Series 2) * Fox Family Channel Promos * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video * The Wiggly Big Show (backstage skits) * Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time Costume 5 2001 - 2006: Wags goes through a complete cartoonish overhaul. He now has a happier face, brighter brown fur, a bigger nose, his eyes are bigger and a bended tail. He now also has eyebrows, similar to Dorothy. Version 1 Appears In: * Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party * Wiggle Bay * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series) * Space Dancing! * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) * Here Comes The Big Red Car * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Wiggledancing! Live in the USA Version 2 Appears In: * Wiggly Party: Live in Concert * Wiggly Safari * Sailing Around the World Version 3 Appears In: * Top of the Tots * Cold Spaghetti Western * Santa's Rockin'! * LIVE Hot Potatoes! * Sailing Around the World Costume 6 2006 - 2016: Wags looks slightly different now. His head is bigger and rounder with a rounder nose, his tail is thicker and ears are also bigger and wider. Appears In: * 15 Years of Wiggly Fun! * Racing to the Rainbow * Wiggledancing! Live In Concert * Getting Strong! * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Taking Off! * Wiggle Town! * Nursery Rhymes Costume 7 2007 - 2018: This costume is a bit like the previous design, although his tongue is bigger and he has floppier ears. The pupils are also bigger and the color of his fur is also slightly lighter. Appears in: * Pop Go The Wiggles! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Sing a Song of Wiggles * The Wiggles Go Bananas! * Hot Poppin' Popcorn * Let's Eat! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * Ukulele Baby! * It's Always Christmas With You! * Surfer Jeff * Taking Off! * Furry Tales * Pumpkin Face * Go Santa Go! * Apples & Bananas * Wiggle House * Rock & Roll Preschool * The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Wiggle Town! * Dance Dance! * Wiggle Around Australia * Duets * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! * The Best of The Wiggles Costume 8 2018 - present Appears In: * Wiggle Pop! * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! * Party Time! Category:Character Evolutions Category:Characters Category:Evolutions Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020